starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bacta/Leyendas
El bacta era una sustancia química sintética utilizada en el campo de la medicina. Estaba formada de bacterias alazhi y partículas kavam mezcladas en un líquido incoloro viscoso conocido como ambori. Era efectivo contra casi todo tipo de lesiones y enfermedades, podía curar desde un rasguño hasta una herida mortal. Por lo que era considerada la mejor medicina disponible para cualquier especie en toda la galaxia. Se consideró como la mejor medicina disponible en cualquier lugar, reemplazando al previamente utilizado kolto. Descripción thumb|left|125px|Un [[Tanque de bacta/Leyendas|tanque de bacta.]] El bacta podía ser administrado de varias formas, por medio de parches desechables, inyección directa, consumo (vía bactade), por la aplicación de salve o por la sumersión en un tanque de bio-bacta. Cuando la inmersión en bacta se utilizaba, el paciente o bien se vestía en pantalones cortos, sólo blancos, o usaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas, dependiendo del género de la persona. El método de administración dependía de la gravedad de las heridas. Era imperativo que el bacta se aplicara en una solución líquida sintética transparente que imitara los fluidos vitales propios del cuerpo. Los tanques de acta venían en dos variantes: los tanques grandes para las instalaciones médicas, y los tanques plegables portátiles para casos de emergencia. Los tanques de campo requerían que los pacientes se acostaran sobre su espalda o estómago mientras el bacta se agotaba y volvía a pasar por los filtros. El sabor y el olor del bacta, a menudo eran descritos como “dulce-enfermizo”, o “como a piña” y según se dice, se mantenía en la cavidad nasal durante semanas después de la inmersión en el tanque. El parche dejaba un residuo un poco más débil. Historia thumb|206px|Una [[Granada de Bacta/Leyendas|Granada de Bacta.]] El bacta fue inventado por los Vatrix en el planeta Thyferra en la antigüedad, pero la Galaxia aprendió de sus propiedades curativas alrededor del 4.100 ABY. Los Vatrix estaban dispuestos a compartir su tecnología, pero la sustancia sólo se podía hacer en su planeta natal, donde los recursos necesarios eran abundantes. Las luchas en Thyferra eran causadas a menudo por disputas sobre el control del bacta, a menudo entre los dos principales productores de bacta, la Corporación Zaltrin y la Corporación Xucphra. Antes de su obsolescencia, el kolto era utilizado junto con el bacta para tratamientos médicos. Más tarde, el bacta se vendió más que el kolto, y eventualmente lo reemplazó por completó. Después de la reorganización de la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon, el nuevo Imperio Galáctico sólo permitió la producción de bacta en Thyferra, el cual era almacenado en Bespin. Más de 6 meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Moff Imperial Kohl Seerdon dirigió un ataque contra los suministros de bacta de la Alianza Rebelde en Thyferra. El ataque fue detenido por el Escuadrón Pícaro, y Seerdon fue asesinado. En algún momento, el Emperador Palpatine tenía la secuencia química para crear bacta almacenada en su fortaleza en Wayland con la posible intensión de utilizarla para desarrollar un arma que pudiera neutralizar las propiedades del compuesto. Sin embargo, sus científicos nunca desarrollador un arma y la secuencia quedó almacenada en Wayland. Cuando la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong se apoderó de la Galaxia, los yuuzhan vong conquistaron el planeta Wayland donde sus Modeladores lograron analizar la fórmula del bacta con lo que crearon un virus que destruía a la planta alazhi a nivel genético. Esto fue con el fin de crear una bio-arma diseñada para matar a cualquiera que fuera tratado con bacta. Sin embargo, sus planes fueron frustrados por Klin-Fa Gi junto con Uldir Lochett así como su equipo. Durante la Guerra del Enjambre, los Killiks realizaron un golpe contra el gobierno de Thyferra, el cual cortó la provisión de bacta de la Alianza Galáctica durante la Batalla de Tenupe, invalidando así las habilidades médicas de la Alianza. Potencia thumb|left|156px|Los médicos de la Alianza Rebelde idearon métodos para obtener más mezclas de las que podían obtener. El bacta se producía a menudo en varias fuerzas y potencias basadas en muchos factores diferentes. La calidad de un lote dependía de cómo se mezclaba los diversos ingredientes, el sitio donde se producían los ingredientes y el Vatrix vrachen que supervisaba la mezcla. Como Thyferra era la única fuente de casi todo el bacta de la Galaxia, mientras que era producido por el duopolio respaldado por el Imperio, Xucphra y Zaltrin, también era la fuente del bacta más fuerte. Este producto de alta calidad generalmente no se exportaba; si lo era, se vendía a precios increíblemente altos. El bacta de calidad de exportación, por lo general, no era ni mucho menos tan eficaz, lo que significaba que las lesiones más graves requerían una exposición más prolongada para poder ser tratadas y curadas adecuadamente. Alergias Los rebeldes de Asherm contaminaron una vez una porción de bacta. El bacta contaminado causaba alergia al bacta en todo el que lo usara. Al descubrir la contaminación, Ysanne Isard tenía vendió mucho de bacta bueno en el mercado negro. Ton Phanna y Gil Bastra poseían una alergia al bacta. El Moff Tharil Tavira también era alérgico, haciendo que su recuperación de un ataque cerebral fuera mucho más difícil. Detrás de escena En términos de cronología en el universo, la primera mención de bacta se produjo en el ''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith audio drama. También se mencionó (más adelante en la historia galáctica) en Knights of the Old Republic 3: Commencement, Part 3. Sin embargo, el autor, John Jackson Miller, admite que esto puede ser un error de continuidad, y propuso un retcon posible, afirmando que Marn Hierogryph se refería a alguna otra cosa denominada coincidentemente bacta en el cómic. El tema fue resuelto con una referencia en The Essential Atlas sobre el descubrimiento de bacta, un siglo antes de la serie Tales of the Jedi. Hay cierta controversia en cuanto al color de bacta. Muchas fuentes oficiales han indicado que el bacta es de color azulado y las imágenes proporcionadas en LFL parecen reforzar esta afirmación. Se rumorea que sólo apareció claro en [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] debido a la iluminación y los ángulos de la cámara. En la novelización de ''El Imperio Contraataca'', se dice que el bacta era un espeso líquido rojo. Es posible que los productores rivales añadieran un tinte artificial. Los tanques de Kolto fueron el predecesor de los tanques de bacta, y por supuesto fueron sustituidos más tarde en favor de bacta, lo que explica la similitud en apariencia entre los dos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Only the Force'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''LDBYrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' game * * *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Death Star'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' * * * * *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' * *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''The Last Command'' cómic *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' }} *''Star Wars Battlefront'' Fuentes Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}} *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' * * * * *''No Disintegrations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/medical_center.jpg|cardname=Medical Center}} * * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Kolcta Categoría:Compuestos Categoría:Drogas y medicamentos